


无常的爱

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 本文背景：以2016年上演的《唐璜》为基础的同人二次创作，主要内容为唐璜与拉斐尔决斗的前一夜，唐卡洛去劝说唐璜不要前去决斗时候发生的事。全篇车
Relationships: Ayakaze Sakina/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 2





	无常的爱

  
  
安达卢西亚的女子是热情的，安达卢西亚的夜亦是冷的。吉普赛人走过浓稠的暗夜，灵魂磨成的粉末撒落在街头巷尾的小道，画出绵碎如细沙般的恐惧，掩盖了那些在黎明时分消散的爱欲与情话。  
  
骑士团长的亡灵依旧在广场徘徊，等待着被诅咒之人的再次坠落。在这座扑朔迷离的破败城市，某个预言即将在晓光初现的时刻被实现。   
  
唐卡洛走在夜幕低垂下的漫长古街，他走过叮当作响的铁匠炉前，看着那匠人正在锻造长剑，而角落里的流浪汉正在窃窃私语，用细若蚊蝇的声音谈论着即将在明日诞生的决斗。他用手掌堵住双耳，试图逃离这片黑沉沉的长夜，但无论走向何方，伊莎贝尔的声音依旧在耳畔回荡。   
  
“我爱着他，就像你爱着他一样......但是不管你怎么想，你也不过是一个男人罢了，唐璜身边从不存在什么友人。”   
  
“不......”唐卡洛的脚步响在桥下，撞击着桥洞发出空洞的回响，赤裸着的风正穿堂而过，如往来于黑暗中的妓女发出的淫笑，试图撕裂他的灵魂。他喃喃着加快脚步，指甲刺入掌心传来刺骨的疼痛。   
  
“我跟你们不一样......”  
  
“有什么不一样，你不是他的友人，从来都不是，他就只是孤身一人，在名为自由的牢狱中，从一切的开始一直走到所有的结束......这就是他，身为唐璜的命运。”  
  
“闭嘴......”  
  
唐卡洛用力咬着嘴唇，任由咸腥的浓稠液体顺着嘴角留下，耳边响起的是狂风的呓语与夜鸦的低哝，吉普赛人的帐篷与酒瓶带着十一月的萧瑟，突兀得如同拔地而起的罪恶之城。唐卡洛几乎要在这片被恶臭包围的世界迷失了前进的方向，挤开喧嚣的醉汉，摆脱纠缠的妓女与孩童，朝着他注定要去的地方踏步狂奔。  
  
“唐璜。”  
  
他口中念叨着友人的名字，仿佛这是在地狱中出现指引着他方向的光明一般。即便那个曾经善良而美好的少年如今已经堕落成了为淫欲所支配的路西法，但他依旧忘不掉当年那少年眼中的清澈。  
  
唐卡洛斯穿过旗帜飘扬的排屋，走过摆放着半个雕像碎片的广场，踏过那些曾无数次发出着靡靡之音来诱惑他的酒吧妓院，他甚至没有去在意躲在漆黑的寂静中泣涕涟涟的亡灵的呼唤。就这样，他埋头飞驰，将所有关于现实的焦虑都抛弃在身后，然后一头扎进那栋曾带给他无数快乐的回忆与苦痛经历的房子。  
  
灯盏依旧亮着，跃动的火苗如巫女手中淫荡的火炬，将唐卡洛的影子印在错落的墙壁上。他喘息着，汗水顺着下巴滴落在起伏的胸膛上，连带着将他黝黑的肌肤染得发光。唐卡洛就这样站在那里，站在一片由过往压抑的爱欲与悔恨所筑成的断壁残垣中，凝望着那个曾经令他痴狂的男人的身影。  
  
“你来了。”  
  
唐璜似乎并不意外，他用他深不见底的黑色眼球直直地盯着唐卡洛，那目光锐利如他手上正打磨着的刀刃，似乎不过一个点刺就可以轻松地将唐卡洛他那可悲的灵魂刺穿。  
  
“唐璜......”  
  
唐卡洛吟着这个名字，翳张着的嘴唇微颤，似乎这个名字的重量已经压倒了他的存在，一直等到下一滴蜡液滴落在银盘，蜷缩在墙上的影子再次震颤了一下，唐卡洛才说出第二个词，“不要去。”  
  
“为什么。”  
  
唐璜的剑笔直地指向了唐卡洛，他被火光与死于剑下的亡灵之血浸染成殷红色的脸上反射着惨淡的光寰，死者的哀叹点缀着他坚挺的骄傲。唐璜就这样站在唐卡洛的面前，眼中毫无畏惧，尽是疯狂。  
  
“你应该明白的，你比他强得多，与你交手他毫无胜算，他会死的......一场在开始之前就见分晓的战斗有何意义！”  
  
“那你要我怎样。”  
  
“不要去决斗，放他一命。”  
  
面对唐卡洛的哀求，唐璜脸上露出的却是嗜血的狂笑：“那个发誓夺走我性命的男人，我一定要杀了他！不管你说什么，为了名誉与爱，我一定要去！”  
  
“为了名誉......与爱吗.......”  
  
唐卡洛低垂着双手，毫无生气的身影在橙色的光中微微轻摇，他唇上的血被映得炽热如火，却又黯淡如他跳动的心脏。  
  
那些过往的无妄之念此刻如熊熊的烈火，正在不断吞噬他周身的一切，那些由爱恋与欲望喂养长大的恶兽，此刻正张开他们无法被填满的欲望之口，撕裂唐卡洛的胸膛，一点一点噬咬咀嚼着他内心的血肉。那是一种令人躁动至狂乱的巨大邪念，唐卡洛感觉一条游动的蛇爬进了他的身体。  
  
“唐......璜......”  
  
细弱的低语犹如被诅咒的殉道者所发出的渎神之音般渐入癫狂，唐卡洛嘴里重复着这个名字，眼神中的光消失了，犹如坠入了一个爬不出去的梦魇一般，他走向眼前的友人，伸出手臂紧紧地环抱住他。  
  
“唐卡洛？”  
  
唐璜的剑握在手中，但唐卡洛心中却感受不到丝毫的畏惧，仿佛此刻的一切都不过是这个悠久的寂夜中发生的一些无人听闻的呓语与哀悼，等黎明到来曦光笼罩的时刻，这些似梦境又似臆想的故事都会如变质的魔法消失在这个午夜。  
  
“唐璜，你是个疯子。”  
  
说着，唐卡洛吻上了唐璜的嘴唇，从他口中传来的是浓厚粘稠的酒精的气味，带着某种托生于久远过去的野性的召唤被糅合在其中，化作一些故事的序章，你可以从中瞅见些过去的事。  
  
或是关于孩童时候的友谊，或是关于年少时候的憧憬，或是关于青年时候的欲望。就如同曾经的唐璜，唐卡洛也曾是一个虔诚的慕道者。但同样如唐璜因母亲的死去而背弃信仰，唐卡洛也第一次在对同性的友人产生冲动的那一刻质疑了自己的信念。  
  
十几年来深藏在心底的骚动第一次以这种形式爆发，唐卡洛无法再压抑内在的欲望，即便这违背常伦的淫欲会亵渎神明，违背信仰，但在这里，所有的一切都不再存在意义。  
  
“唐卡洛，你疯了！”  
  
唐璜怒吼着，试图推开唐卡洛，但是触及到唐卡洛胸膛的手掌被他紧紧地捏住，从唐卡洛布满茧疤的粗糙手中传来的是令人窒息的热度。唐卡洛钳住他的手腕，将他推到在床上。尽管这种力道中带着一丝失去理性的可怖，但唐卡洛的声音依旧隐忍。  
  
“是的，我疯了，自从我爱上你那天起我就疯得彻底。”  
  
在唐璜耳边炸裂的告白此刻却犹如恶魔的低吟，被从背后压住双臂的唐璜无从反抗，只能任由唐卡洛咬住他的脖子，吻着他的耳朵。  
  
从敏感的脖颈处传来的冲击刺激着唐璜感官的阈值，曾无数次作为征服者压在女人身上的唐璜无法相信自己此刻竟被人压制在了身下，这种异样的感觉将他的感官无限的放大，一直到他从喉咙深处发出呻吟声。  
  
唐卡洛没有放过这样的机会，他左手压制着唐璜，右手伸向他的下身。伴着唐璜无法抑制的喘息声，唐卡洛斯握住了他已经开始变硬的下体，在寒冷的空气中唐卡洛手中犹如握住了一团燃烧的火焰。从唐璜口中溜出的呻吟断断续续，如一把利刃刺穿了唐卡洛的神志。“我爱你，爱你，我，唐璜...爱，要你，不要离开，唐璜......不要去”他口中不断重复着的深情的话语逐渐开始因涌动的情欲而变成意味不明的呓语。  
  
随着手上动作的加快，唐璜试图挣扎的身体开始变得僵硬，被压迫的感觉刺激着他的下体，抵在唐卡洛掌心的出口处正在分泌着透明的液体，喘息变得剧烈，唐璜咬住毛毯试图阻止从深喉中迸发出的声音，只是一切挣扎在被挑逗到顶点的情欲面前显得如此无力。  
  
“啊.....啊，嗯啊！！”  
  
一声低沉的吼叫之后，唐璜头埋在床上弓起了身子，一股炽热而黏稠的液体应着他的低吼喷涌而出，随之而来的还有在下体炸裂的快感，这一切都将唐璜的意识染成了一片彻底的雪白，只留下了被磨灭理智之后的欲望之渊。  
  
“唐.....卡洛，住，住手。”  
  
唐璜此刻的反抗在唐卡洛看来却不过是他一如既往孩子气的傲慢，如同一直以来他在唐卡洛面前展现出的只属于“唐璜”这个人的骄横与强大一般，无时无刻都在勾引着唐卡洛去摧毁，摧毁这个人的理智，摧毁他的骄傲，令他表露出只有自己能看到的脆弱的一面。  
  
握住唐璜已经开始变得柔软的下体的粗糙手掌并没有放开，而是滑过唐璜的股沟，将刚才喷涌出的液体拢在了掌心。而后，唐卡洛的手指伸向了唐璜的背后，那些出自唐璜自身的黏稠再次侵入了他自己，唐卡洛的手指插入了唐璜的下身，撑开他的入口将那些液体送入。  
  
“你......啊......”  
  
愤怒再次被情欲融化，唐璜仰起身体，他睁大的眼中反射着闪烁的烛火的微光，漆黑如夜，仿佛无法相信现在这个瞬间自己身体涌起的剧烈的生理反应似的，唐璜的手紧紧扣入了床褥之中。  
  
“我要你像被你征服的女人一样委身于我。”  
  
唐卡洛在唐璜耳边低喃着，他声音中的狂乱与曾经的唐璜如出一辙，只是此刻多了一丝不容置疑的强硬。说着，唐卡洛脱下裤子，蓬勃的欲望坚硬如铁器，在墙壁上投下丑陋的欲望的影子。唐卡洛就这样压住唐璜的双手，贴近他的下体，然后挺身而入。  
  
那个瞬间，唐璜感觉自己犹如无数死在自己剑下的亡魂一般，就这样被利刃贯穿，身体被撕裂，带来了剧烈的疼痛与屈辱。即便双手被挟持，脖颈被环住，但他的自尊心仍然使他咬住了唐卡洛的手腕，即使这会令唐卡洛更加不留情地侵入他的身体。唐卡洛的手掌在他的身体上游走，如潜入了伊甸园的丑恶毒舌，一点一滴挑起他的欲望。  
  
他的耳廓，他的锁骨，他的胸膛，他的乳头，他的腹沟，他的下体，他挺立的欲望，所有的一切都在唐卡洛的手下被贯穿。唐璜的尊严岌岌可危，因为他的身体正在唐卡洛的手下开始变得如女人一般，他想被征服，被压制，被践踏。  
  
唐璜闭上眼睛，感受着下身的撞击，从唐卡洛裸露的胸膛上传来的情欲的热度，以及滴落在他黝黑脊背上的汗水。  
  
空气中弥漫着的浓稠的气息中混着放肆的淫荡之音和两个人无法停下的喘息，唐璜的眼前是一片黑暗，但又被火光映的发红，他仿佛看到了一片燃火的草原，火焰正如汹涌而来的海浪一样将暗色的原野染上自己的颜色，这是一种无法撤销的征服，更是一种不能被拒绝的爱。唐璜想象着自己正骑着漆黑的马，飞奔疾驰冲入那危险的火中，穹顶中的月亮赤红，而死亡漆黑如夜。  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
唐卡洛的吻落在唐璜的背上，他口中吐露着爱意与被快感激起的喘息，随着唐璜适应了他的强度开始配合他的动作，唐卡洛逐渐地加快了自己抽插的速度。肉体与肉体的碰撞带来刺激不断击毁了唐璜的防线，当最开始的痛苦变为从未体验过的快感的时候，他开始放肆地呻吟。  
  
唐卡洛按住唐璜的肩膀，让他翻身面对自己，这样他可以看到唐璜脸上被欲望摧毁的神情，尽管这是危险的，但唐卡洛却并不畏惧。他松开压制着唐璜双臂的手掌，看着这个身材瘦削肌肤黝黑，面目如石刻般坚毅的男子脸上露出臣服于欲望的迷离眼神的时候，唐卡洛无法抑制地加快了动作。  
  
“嗯，啊啊.....嗯.....”  
  
呻吟声从唐璜的喉咙深处逸逃而出，他抱紧压住自己身上的男人，这个人曾经是自己的挚友，是在母亲去世之后自己在这个世界上最信任的存在，但是又为何，此时此刻两人会以这种形式结合在一起。  
  
唐璜不明白，但是他已经不打算去弄清楚这件事，因为此刻对于他来说，所有关于理性的思考都屈服于存粹肉欲的折磨，这是一种从未在女人身上体会过的感觉，一种彻底的快感与痛苦的结合。  
  
这种感觉令唐璜的心脏剧烈震颤，他生于自由，也必定死于自由，他是自由的奴隶，而同样的，唐卡洛也是信仰的奴隶。唐卡洛将自己心底最深的欲望与冲动隐埋于道德和礼教之下，他虔诚，正直，善良，但从未有人知道这个看似无可挑剔的信徒的心中到底藏着怎样的魔鬼。  
  
想到这一点，唐璜笑了起来，他注视着这个自己从小就认识的男人，这个与自己如此不同，但在这个瞬间却又与自己如此相似的男人。  
  
“唐，唐卡洛......”唐璜呼唤着眼前的人，伸手扯住他的头发把他拉向自己，唐璜就这样久久地盯着他紧皱的眉头与黑色的眼睛，似乎要挖出他深藏在灵魂之下的魔鬼一般，唐璜咬着他的嘴唇吻了上去。  
  
“你跟我一样，我们都是罪人。”  
  
说着，唐璜的双腿缠住了唐卡洛的腰，让唐卡洛的下体深深刺入自己的体内，冲击与刺激挑逗着唐卡洛的神经，他抱紧唐璜，贴紧他赤裸而炽热的胸膛。  
  
巨大的快感顺着尾椎向上延伸，如从地面迸射而出的烟花在天空中炸裂一般，唐卡洛低吼着，呻吟着，无法反抗地将自己全部的白浊色欲望倾泻在了唐璜的体内，那些滚烫的液体如成熟的果子，涌入唐璜的下身，与他方才的体液混合在一起，顺着唐璜的大腿根流下，滴落在地板上化作一滩淫秽的罪证。  
  
这是一个漫长的夜，因无法停止的思念与爱欲而起，因无可饶恕的罪孽与背德为终结，而在这片喧哗与骚动之中，此夜的种子必将长出恶之花吧。  
  
只不过这些对于唐璜和唐卡洛来说都不再重要了。因为这个秘密将会因为唐璜的离去而永远地封存在记忆的深渊，只会作为未来某个无法睡去的夜晚的回忆，被唐卡洛无数次地唤起罢了。  
  
没人知道，有一种香水叫永远，  
它飘自你腹下的黑木兰。  
没人知道，你的唇齿之间  
戕杀着爱情的蜂鸟。  
  
月光洒在你黑色的睫毛下，  
千匹波斯小马沉入了梦乡。  
接连四个夜晚，我紧紧搂住  
你那融化万雪的腰围。  
  
茉莉花盛开在斑驳的断壁前，  
你短暂的一瞥摧发了我心头的种子。  
我抚着胸膛，向你献出  
象牙色的情笺，上面写着：永远。  
  
永远，永远，我痛苦的花园，  
你永远让我捉摸不透。  
我嘴里含着你血管里的鲜液，  
你的双唇暗淡得如我的死亡之甸。  
  
——洛尔迦《无常的爱》


End file.
